Reassignment
by Nodakskip
Summary: A tiny fic cross if Buffy was a show in the 1940's. I am now giving all my fics an R rating no matter what because of the new rules.


Reassignment   
Author: Nodakskip  
AN: This is from an idea I had last night. It's a cross with a show I am kind of sure has not been crossed with Buffy before. Also it goes way back to a post (maybe in the Xander Zone) about what the Buffy series would be like if it took place in different decades.   
Setting: Sophomore year of College. This is taken from an ep of the show that it was crossed from. Unless some of you have been around for a long time or have nick at night, you might not guess the show.  
Im giving this an R rating because I have no idea what some people on FF.net consider R or PG13 anymore. So better safe then sorry.   
Un Betaed. May have a mistake or two.  
  
December 27th 1943   
Sunnydale California   
Hammersmith Park  
  
The picnic was in full swing by two pm. A close group of sisters from the Sorority house of Kappa Alpha Theta was talking over U.C. Sunnydale's latest War Bonds drive. The girls around the picnic table from the Sorority were Harmony Kendall, Buffy Summers, Amy Madison, Faith Pryce, and Willow Rosenberg. They were in full gossip mode when they heard someone calling.  
  
"Girls!"  
  
They looked down the path to see their fellow Sorority sister, Cordelia Chase running towards them. As she got closer they could tell she had been crying. "Cordelia what is it?" Harmony asked her best friend as soon as she got near. "Is it a you know what problem?" Buffy asked as she came around the table to help Cordelia sit down.  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia asked before she waived Buffy off. "No, it's not that kind of thing, besides its still daylight." She looked at them and she was positively beaming. "Happy tears?"  
  
"Happy tears Harm." Cordelia confirmed. "Very happy tears!"  
  
"Well what's the good news then?" Buffy demanded grateful her and Faith didn't have to go fight anything. "Here read for yourself!" The happy brunette thrust out a folded paper to her friend.  
  
Buffy quickly unfolded it and began to read aloud. "To Cordelia Chase, Sunnydale California. It is our pleasant duty to inform you that we have been given information by the Red Cross that your boyfriend Lieutenant Alexander Harris is...alive!"  
  
Buffy and every girl at the table yelled for joy. They had all feared the worst when Cordelia had received news that his bomber had been shot down over France. "He is being held in a P.O.W. camp and in good health. We do not know what camp he is in as yet, and will relay what ever information we can to you when we receive it."  
  
"He's alive guys!" Cordelia said almost deliriously happily. "Daddy's talking to his friends at the Red Cross to see if they can find out where he is."  
  
"He is?" Willow asked surprised as she wiped a tear away. "Your dad doesn't like Xander."  
  
"He didn't," Cordelia told her. "But since Alex earned a commission and didn't try to skip out on his draft notice....and I quote...is fighting those evil Nazi bastards. My dad loves him now!"  
  
"Wait does that mean what I think it does?" Amy asked hopeful. "Yep!" Cordelia grinned madly. "When my cute and dashing, young officer comes home...Daddy will fully support the wedding!"  
  
Stalag 13   
Near Hammelburg Germany  
  
"I have to say Colonel," Xander said as he looked around the tunnel. "I am very impressed by your operation here. To think this is all going on under their noses. But I do have one question."  
  
"Wild guess what that is." Sergeant Carter commented.  
  
The young Colonel nodded. "Why would we be showing you all this? You, a new arrival who we don't know anything about. I mean you can be a Nazi plant right? Is that what you're wondering Lieutenant?"  
  
"Ah yeah."  
  
"Well Xander." Colonel Hogan said nonchalantly. "I can call you Xander right?"  
  
"How did you know...?" Xander didn't understand. He had almost forgotten the nickname he was known by back in the states. Commanding officers don't call a subordinate by a high school nick name.  
  
"We got a lot of info from London." Hogan told him. "Including a bit of info from the Tweed brigade."  
  
That really caused Xander's eyes to widen. The Tweed brigade was the name given to the Watchers by the high ups in London. "You're a..." he leaned in close. "You're a Watcher?"  
  
"No." Hogan told him, "But I have a few friends who are. When they were notified of your capture they arranged for their German Watchers to have you sent here." Lieutenant Harris got very confused. "Why would the Watchers care where I am?"  
  
"They think you'll be a good asset to have in my operation." The senior officer handed him a paper. "And Washington agrees. You're now fully under my command Lieutenant."  
  
"Ah...Yes Sir." Xander said surprised as he read the orders.  
  
"Great!" Colonel Hogan said slapping him on the back. "You came at the right time too. We have an easy assignment this week."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The Gestapo has four leaders of the underground prisoner in the cooler." Carter said. "We have to get them out."  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh the Colonel has a great plan," Carter said. "Don't you Colonel?"  
  
"Don't I always Carter?" Hogan asked as he moved to climb the ladder back into the barracks. "And what would this great plan be Sir?" Xander wanted to know.  
  
"Simple, Lieutenant." Hogan responded. "We can't get past their guards so we just have to convince them to let the prisoners go."  
  
"And we do that how?" Xander asked.  
  
Hogan just shrugged. "We just have to convince them that the war is over. It shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"What?!" Xander almost yelled. "You want to try to convince the Gestapo that the war is over?"  
  
Hogan smiled at him. "Come on Lieutenant, you make it sound like it will be hard." He motioned up the ladder. "Let's go up top and I'll fill you in on what I want you to do." 


End file.
